Many different computer programming languages may be used to create software programs for execution on computing devices. One such programming language that may be used is Java. When a Java programming language is used to create a software program, a Java compiler is used to convert Java source code of the software program into an intermediate language known as Java bytecode. In this intermediate language, a software program may be executed on any computing device through the use of a Java virtual machine (JVM). Typically, a JVM running on a computing device may be include a just-in-time (JIT) compiler that may be used to convert the intermediate Java bytecode into native machine code that is configured to run on the computing device.